Kataret
"I would have won. I would have completed this dark ritual and risen an unkillable army. I would have conquered the galaxy! But you have ruined everything!" :: ―Kataret Overlord Kataret, referred to as the Monarch by the Followers, was a powerful force user during the Cold War and into the Galactic War. He served in the Hutt Cartel, Sith Empire, Infinite Empire, and for the second Dread Masters. After never truly finding a place among these legions, Kataret decided to create his own small order, known as the Followers. He is either seen wielding a purple lightsaber or a red lightsaber with a black core. Eventually, Kataret and his allies spread apart and pursued their own individual goals. Kataret constantly searched for more powers and rituals to become a more powerful force user, however after performing several rituals he nearly drove himself insane. Kataret soon enough found and modified a ritual that was supposedly able to bring back the dead as a loyal army. Nevertheless, Kataret's former allies discovered his plan and stopped him. Due to his persistence, Kataret was killed on Korriban, moments before he could have begun his ritual. Early Life The Hutt Cartel "We care for you deeply, my boy. If we do not return to you tonight... Stay strong." : ―Kataret's father Born into slavery under the name Comet, this individual was ruled by the powerful Hutt Karagga. He was a caring child, and often offered the little food and water he was give to other slaves. His parents were a Zabrak couple from the planet Dathomir. At age 8 Comet and his family witnessed Karagga brutally murder his slaves simply because they complained about their conditions. That was what drove his parents to confront Karagga. That night, Comet's father promised that he would one day be a powerful being and save the galaxy from being the dark place that it was. After that both of his parents left him to sleep while they went to Karagga's chambers. Comet could not sleep. Intead he lay awake, listening to screams coming from where his parents had gone. Comet's parents were ferociously slaughtered. Though he knew what happened to his parents, Comet always smirked when he looked at Karagga because there was a scar on the hutt's face that had come from his parents. Seven years after the tragic event Comet would still be a slave to Karagga. Comet made a silent vow that he would one day give Karagga justice for the hutt's actions. He renewed the vow every night and always waited for an oppurtunity to take Karagga down. Though Comet thought his actions were justified, he could slowly feel the hate inside was building up and turning him into a heartless murderer. Once when working on Karagga's crops, Comet noticed a group of about five Evochii and Twi'leks on their way to Karagga. Comet had a feeling that the same death his parents faced was about to happen to these slaves. Instanctively, Comet followed the group but well behind them. As they walked into a room, Comet quickly caught up and made sure he would not be locked out. As he walked into the room the doors immediately shut behind him. He looked around and everyone seemed to be facing the floor. Comet followed and when he looked down he saw the group of slaves being killed by a rancor. Seeing everyone's attention at the rancor, Comet lunged at Karagga only to be stopped by a gamorrean guard. He quickly took the guard's axe and used it to cut down the gamorrean. At this time more gamorreans were joining the fight. There were about 20 as well as a few droids coming to follow. Comet used the ax to kill six of the guards rather quickly. But before he could attack any more he was quickly overpowered and cut numerous times. The gamorreans rustled him around and broke a few of his ribs. However instead of being killed, Comet was given an audience with Karagga. The Hutt admired Comet's skills and thought it would be wasteful to kill him. Karagga offered Comet a job as his enforcer. Remembering his vow, Comet accepted the offer, planning on eventually turning against Karagga at the perfect moment. As Karagga's enforcer, Comet was put in charge of the dirty work. He was stationed on Hutta as an executor. He killed anyone who opposed Karagga, much to his dismay. He had killed atleast fifty slaves who opposed the hutt before asking Karagga for another position. The hutt said he regretted letting Comet live and had other guards torture him. Comet would straighten up after this and kill about another 600 slaves before he would get his chance to stab Karagga in the back and achieve vengeance. At age 16 Comet started noticing Karagga becoming unstable. The hutt began to go out of control. This eventually led to an Imperial negotiations team to be sent to Hutta. While these representatives were heavily armed they only intended to act in self defence. Comet was placed in one of the first line of guards who would defend Karagga. As the Imperial team approached, they began using their weapons because the guards had started attacking. Comet went into the palace to avoid being killed by the strike team. As the team fought their way through the palace, they made their way to Karagga's room. Before accessing their way Comet stopped them. At first the team was suspicious. However Comet proved his loyalty to the imperials by warning them of Karagga's traps, like his rancors, body guards, and machines. The team still didn't trust him but allowed him to leave the planet. Instead Comet made his way to Karagga's personal shuttle. He had no bombs and did not have any idea how to saboage it. His anger built up from the thought of Karagga escaping. He screamed from anger and the shuttle was pushed off the landing pad by and invisible force. It fell to the ground and was too damaged to fly. Confused by what had happened, Comet returned to the palace. To his surprise he found all Karagga's guards, pets, machines, and turrets defeated or turned against him. He followed the path of destruction until he found Karagga, dead in his personal mech, Comet saw the Imperial team boarding the shuttle. But before they left one man jumped from it and confronted the young Zabrak. The man was a sith and who sensed force sensitivity in Comet. The boy did not know what this meant but knew it had something to do with the out burst of pushing Karagga's shuttle off its landing pad. The sith offered to take Comet to the Academy, where he could learn to harness the power. Comet acepted, grateful. Korriban The Trials "You have no friends, no allies. You face your trials alone." —Overseer Ragate to the new group of arriving acolytes Only a few days after the attack on Hutta, Comet arrived on Korriban to train at the Sith Academy. At first the Zabrak felt insecure, in this new and unknown environment. The boy decided it would've in his best interest to continue under a new name. He introduced himself as Kataret, a name similar to his deceased father's. Once the boy landed on the desert planet, he was eager to begin training. He had heard several stories of the "force" from other slaves on Hutta: an unbelievably strong power to manipulate objects around you with your mind. Kataret continuously questioned himself that he actually had this force, and if he did, how would he control it. While anxiety filled the Zabrak, the other arriving acolytes seemed sick, disgusted even. Kataret tried to make conversation, but all the acolytes said the same thing—the sith were the most harsh beings in the galaxy. This reminded the boy to keep his guard up and stay strong, as he did on Hutta as a slave. Landing, Kataret and three others were instructed to go to a room in the Academy. When they came, they met with one Overseer Ragate. Surprisingly, this specific Sith was not prejudice toward aliens like many other imperials were. She gave each person a trial to complete, all seeming simple. Kataret's trial was to travel to an abandoned outpost, a fair distance away from the Academy, and retrieve an old relic that had been left there. The Zabrak immediately set out for the outpost, walking. After avoiding the Korriban wildlife, he made it to the outpost and entered. The structure was simple, two rooms with abandoned equipment and one landing pad that stretched over an abyss next to the outpost. The relic was on a small desk in one of the rooms. Kataret picked up the small artifact and brushed the dust off it. He could feel the energy radiating off it, but ignored it, putting it in his pocket. As the acolyte left the building, he viewed two speeders approaching him. They stopped and the riders got off, pulling out vibroblades and running toward the Zabrak. Shocked, ran back inside. He knew he would have to defend himself against these marauders so he looked around and picked up one vibrosword and a knife. The two attackers entered the outpost, going into separate rooms. This allowed Kataret to take them out one by one. As one raider came into his room Kataret surprised him by jumping down from the ceiling and impaling the raider, rendering him unconscious. The second attacker heard the noise and quickly sped to the room. He arrived before Kataret could reset and knocked him down to the floor. However Kataret quickly drew his knife and stabbed the attacker's leg. He fell, and Kataret stabbed him in the chest. After taking a few minutes, Kataret relaxed himself and began to ponder on the attack. The two marauders were obviously acolytes from his group, but he had killed both of them before they could reveal their purpose. The Zabrak knew there could be more attacks, so he loaded himself with weapons and equipment from the building: thermal detonators, vibroblades, knives, and even pistols. Finally, he grabbed the artifact he had originally come for and departed for the Academy. Returning to Ragate, Kataret mentioned his encounter with the attackers. The Overseer took no sympathy and said it was normal for the Sith to fight against each other, acolytes and Dark Councilors alike. This disgusted the Zabrak and made him wonder how an Empire could survive this long if part of its focus was on power plays and fighting its own people. Ragate confirmed Kataret's success and was about to give him his next trial when another acolyte, Taheel, walked into the room. The newcomer was a buff pureblood Sith, who had piercing yellow eyes. Taheel looked surprised at seeing Kataret, most likely because he was the one who sent the assassins. Ragate did not see the silent conflict between the two acolytes, so she proceeded to give them their trials. Kateret's next trial involved going into the tomb of Naga Sadow, an ancient Dark Lord of the Sith. The task was to copy and decipher the texts in one of the tomb's chambers. This trial proves to be simple and without challenge. The young acolyte only met a small amount of resistance from the tomb's wildlife. The texts were easily found in the chamber allowing them to be easily taken back to the Academy. Kataret worked quickly in deciphering the texts, becoming intrigued by lines such as being able to "harness the power of a star." Kataret made a mental note to go back and research Sadow more in depth when he had time. He then delivered the texts to Overseer Ragate. Taheel had already been there, waiting for the Zabrak. The Final Test "Cowards like you don't deserve to be Sith, scum!" —Taheel to Kataret, during their final trial Ragate had become impressed by both Acolytes' progress. They had finished their tasks with little trouble and in minimal time. The Overseer reviewed her notes and concluded that the two were already prepared for a final trial. The predetermined events of the trial were explained: both acolytes would enter the same chamber to complete the ritual, but only one will leave the chamber. Kataret had been looking forward to dueling Taheel ever since the attack on the outpost. Ragate went to tell about the test, known as the Rite of Blood and Bone. The two acolytes would enter a hidden chamber in the academy. At the end of the room would be an altar of bones. Each acolyte would have to retrieve a skull and bathe it in the pool of blood. This action would summon a Sith bloodfiend, which would require a team to kill it. Once the two had successfully killed the beast, they would duel each other. The victor of the duel would bring the beast's scales to Ragate, and the defeated would be executed. The acolytes understood what needed to be done, however they were not satisfied as working together to kill the beast. This only made Ragate angrier as she shocked them with electricity and forced them to agree. Kataret ran through many scenarios in his head of how the situation would turn out. Nevertheless, Kataret knew that the only way out alive was winning—winning at any cost. The two were led to a room in the Academy with an architectural wall. However, the wall split in half, revealing a deeper, darker cave. Both acolytes descended the steps into the darkness, only to be confronted and attacked by several fierce shyracks. Quickly slaying the animals, Kataret and Taheel searched the cave, and after a long search time, the altar of bones was identified. Taheel quickly grabbed a skull and pushed the Zabrak into the wall as he sped to the blood pool. Kataret caught up just in time to see the skull get soaked in blood. Suddenly, the was a rumbling, and the blood pool exploded, sending both acolytes backwards. Kataret and Taheel returned to their feet, only to be met by the Bloodfiend itself. Kataret was able to push the creature back, allowing the acolytes to grab their balance and strike at it. But the beast fought back, ravaging both of them and injuring them. The monster continued to push the two back, until they finally reached the wall. The beast continued to fight without mercy, and Kataret began to believe that the two of them couldn't kill this bloodfiend. After some quick thinking, the Zabrak backed away from Taheel and the beast and took out a detanator. Kataret activated the bomb and threw it to the chamber wall, just as Taheel was knocked down. The pureblood noticed the detonator but appeared too injured to move. Kataret began to run out of the chamber as Taheel called insults to the Zabrak. There was an explosion, destroying the wall and allowing tons of debris to crush Taheel and the Bloodfiend. The chamber crashed down only seconds after Kataret had left, which then forced the Zabrak to return to the main Academy. As he entered back into the room, Ragate met him. At first she congratulated on him being the victor and completing the trials of Korriban. However, the overseer realized that Kataret did not have the scales from the beast. She also saw that Kataret had thermal detonators, and slowly pieced together the events. Enraged by the treachery, Ragate picked up the Zabrak with the force and slammed him down to the ground, then fired a barrage of lightning at him. Kataret, feeling threatened, instantly channeled his force powers, pushing Ragate into the wall and briefly subduing her. This outburst shortly amazed Kataret, but he did not dwell on it and instead ran out of the room and out of the Academy. The young Zabrak took a speeder from the Academy and used it to distance himself from the Academy. He looked back once, only to see Ragate and a dozen imperial soldiers exiting the Academy in pursuit. Kataret continued traveling until he reached a landing pad and shuttle not too far from the Academy. As he approached he saw two men walking off the ship with crates, probably unloading it. Kataret activated another detonator and rolled it to the pair, and by the time they noticed the bomb it was already too late. An explosion, and both men were dead, allowing a safe passage to the ship. Kataret boarded and made his way to the cockpit. He had only ever flown once before, during an errand Karagga had put him up to back on Hutta. After a few minutes of testing the controls, Kataret was able to liftoff and slowly rose. Then the shuttle abruptly stopped, then started shacking. Kataret was able to look out a window an see Overseer Ragate—who must have been holding the ship with the force—along with several imperial troopers that were firing. The Zabrak quickly opened the cargo bay, sending heavy crates out on the group, hitting Ragate and breaking her hold. The ship broke free of the hold, quickly departing Korriban and jumping to hyperspace. A Strange Device "Find the Datacrons. Increase your power. Do this, and be my servant!" —Soa explaining the Datacrons in Kataret's dream. After arriving at a random location out of hyperspace, Kataret relaxed. He believed he was safe from the threat of the verminous Sith and their Empire. The Sith obviously had higher priorities and concerns to worry about, so Kataret would have little to worry about. However, he did keep his guard up, frequently checking the ship's scanner to make sure that no other ships were near him. Kataret was now lost on what his next step would be. His life of slavery had been left behind, and now that he had defied the Sith on Korriban, he knew of no other way to harness his power. Kataret began to reflect on his time on Korriban, and slowly came to the conclusion that he was a weak force-user. Very few acolytes and Korriban become apprentices through power and strength, and even after that, many are killed. Kataret had failed his trial and had only survived by the trickery, technology, and quick thinking. His power itself was weak. Kataret began to believe he could become a bounty hunter, taking casual jobs that the Force could aid with. He believed there was no where else to go. However as he began dwelling and walking throughout the ship, he noticed some of the remaining packages and crates scattered all over. Much of the contents seemed familiar, and he pieced together that they resembled the items he had sought on Korriban: Sith Artifact hidden within the tombs of ancient, deceased Sith. But one specific artifact was different from the rest. Not only its looks but its power, its radiation. It was completely different and ominous to Kataret. The artifact itself was cubes shaped, each side appearing to have special markings or carvings. This new discovery dazzled Kataret. Instinctively, he went to touch it. The artifact's radiation was powerful, and it was almost as if it was calling him, urging him to touch it. In his conscience mind he knew that he shouldn't. A radiating device that called to him through the force? He believed it was some illusion, a side-effect of his training on Korriban. Hours passed, Kataret simply staring at it. At last, he could no longer withhold the desire to access this artifact, and learn of the secrets it was holding. He reached out and lay his hand on the small cube. At first, nothing happened. He rested his hand there for a minute before it suddenly spurred to life. The artifact began to glow and its power and energy began to radiate like never before. The power of the Force between Kataret and the object quickly merged together. Kataret found himself on a planet. Palm trees throughout the fields, several buildings on the outskirts. He even saw a giant temple in front of him. And in the sky, and giant machine, or large station, floated above. Then, Kataret began to see all these things for exactly what they were. He was on a planet, called Lehon, where an ancient alient race known as the Rakata lived. The large station above him was something called a starforge, a machine with the ability to create immense new buildings, ships, or weapons that could majorly benefit the user. That was it. The vision ended. Kataret was left with so many questions. Who were the Rakata? Where are the Star Forges? What is this mythical planet, Lehon? This vision was short but enlightening. While it may have been just an illusion, Kataret thought that his power had slightly increased along with his mind and knowledge. That night, on the ship, Kataret had a dream relating to his earlier vision. He saw a large circular room with an enormous amount of energy directed at the middle. As he turned to see the middle of the room, an enormous figure stood, levitating. The figure turned its head upward, looking directly at Kataret, and spoke to him. The young Zabrak was frightened at the voice, which spoke loudly and echoed off the chamber walls. As he saw the face, Kataret finally realized that this figure in his dream, was of the same looks as those in his vision. It was Rakatan. The figure called itself, "The Infernal One". Still in his dream, Kataret was beyond scared of this being. He continuously looked for a passage way out of the chamber. The Rakatan noticed this, and, in response, used the force to bring Kataret right to his feet. The Zabrak could no longer move and was forced to listen. This, Infernal One, spoke briefly to Kataret, telling him of his vision and the small cube artifact that had granted him said vision. This small cube was known as a Datacron, a small Force enhanced device that would give its knowledge and a slight power increase to whoever sought them out. The Datacron Kataret had found and accessed was not unique. It was one of hundreds that had been constructed and placed throughout the galaxy by the Rakata. When the knowledge of all the Datacrons were brought together by one person, that singular being would have the knowledge, the wisdom, and the experience of some of the most historical events to have ever happened. Along with this, the combined power increase from all the Datacrons would make the person an unstoppable force, all of this according to the Rakatan. The Rakatan stated that Kataret had caught his eye, and that if he wanted to continue his power increase, he would need to seek out other Datacrons. Lastly, the Infernal One promised that, should Kataret access every last datacron, he would be rewarded with power and dominance like no other. At that, the dream ended. Kataret awoke on his ship, alone, without companions of aid of anyone. But he recalled his failure to complete his trial, and the weakness of his Force powers. But now his head began to call him to places—planets that were spread out throughout the galaxy. Kataret concluded that these planets must have the mythical Datacrons, and that he must seek them out for their power. He plotted a planet into his ship computer, activating the hyperdrive. The ship leaped into hyperspace, as Kataret's Quest for Power began... The Infinite Empire Search for the Datacrons The Datacrons and they're potential gave Kataret new hope, and a new purpose in life. Spread across the galaxy, Kataret would have to face some of the most powerful enemies, most threatening traps, and access every datacron across the galaxy. Each and datacrons was hidden in various spots and nearly impossible to find. And with the galactic powers, pirates, and mercenary forces taking new ground and endangering several planets, Kataret's task became more difficult. The Wastelands The first planet Kataret was called to was a large desert world, under the name Tatooine. As a slave, Kataret has heard of Tatooine, a dusty world with nothing but sand everywhere. It appeared to be a large desert, and made the Zabrak wonder why anyone would even bother with the world. Nonetheless, he landed his ship and departed for the Dune Sea, a large empty area of nothing but sand. He was puzzled where to go, as the Datacrons called him in several different directions. He investigated one way, coming up empty handed. He decided to go another way, yet only found a small group a Jawa merchants that appeared to be selling goods. Kataret investigated the merchandise, however only saw abnormal droids and a variety of speeders for sale. Luckily, however, the Zabrak began to sense something again, and through the force, a small box was revealed to Kataret. Instantly, he opened it, a glowing Datacron right inside. But just as he was to absorb it, he box was smacked out of his hand. Three Jawas looked at him, and immediately demanded payment. Kataret pulled out another artifact he had taken from the cargo ship he stole on Korriban. The three creatures examined this new artifact, and, after brief discussion, traded it for their Datacron. Satisfied, Kataret took the Datacron, loaded on his speeder, and left. He traveled all over Tatooine, finding one Datacron located in a trench, another in a Tusken Raider cave, and another he intercepted from a Republic scavenging team. He used the force to surprise the small team, knocking them down. He then stole their loot and fled. Another Datacron was buried within the sand. Deeper into the sand, Kataret located an ancient looking facility, most likely Rakatan. He recorded the location but moved on. With the few Datacrons obtained on Tatooine, Kataret felt the Force calling him off-world. He left the planet, feeling satisfied with his discoveries. Next he traveled to the frozen tundra, Hoth. Hoth apparently had a "Starship Graveyard", where many different ships had been shot down and crashed. Multiple ships housed Datacrons, and, after avoiding the vicious pirate gangs, Kataret easily took them. There was also a Datacron located within the snow, frozen after the long years of rest. The last datacron on hoth led Kataret to another discovery. As traveled into the frozen wasteland far from civilization. However the last Datacron's path was unknown, and changed directions. At last, Kataret found a long lost probe, which appeared ancient in design. Using the force he overpowered the small droid, and disabled it. From its salvage, Kataret took the Datacron it had been holding. He also stole the droids memory bank. Returning to his ship, Kataret inserted the memory bank into the ship. He looked over the schematics, seeing many exotic designs of Rakatan origin. Once again, he saved this information, giving him more potential power for himself for the future. Then, he gathered up all the Datacrons recovered from the wasteland planets of Tatooine and Hoth. In one powerful ritual, Kataret absorbed all of them at once, seeing more visions and his power increasing more. After that, he traveled to Taris, finding multiple Datacrons on the planet. One in the Cathar's habitat, one in a large wreak of a ship, and another inside a destroyed colony. Once again, he returned to his ship and absorbed the newly recovered Datacrons. Worlds of the Cartel Oddly enough, Kataret sensed Datacrons on mercenary worlds, including Hutta, Nar Shaddaa, and Quesh. First Kataret traveled to the moon of Nar Shaddaa, not eager to go to the gassy world of Quesh nor his old slave homeworld. Nar Shaddaa was strange to Kataret. So many people, wasting time and credits on worthless junk and activities. Still, Kataret continued his search, determined to unlock the secrets of the Rakata and gain more power. Kataret was forced to travel into slave posts for the artifacts, despite his other disgust for the practice of slavery. Also, he found one Datacron located on the bottem of a trash incinerated. He ventured inside and made his way to the control panel. He tried several codes before the incinerator finally disengaged. However, Kataret was burned and scarred before stopping the flames. He then proceeded to claim the Datacron. The final Datacron on Nar Shaddaa led Kataret to a casino, located on a Nar Shaddaa Sky Palace. He walked inside, finding many gamblers playing on slot machines. Asking around, Kataret learned that a Crime Lord known as Carget was sponsoring the casino, and that he was located in the Sky Palace's lowest room. Kataret attempted to find this Carget, but as he made his way to the room he was stopped by several guards. They asked Kataret his reasoning for being there, but, when he refused to answer, they drew their weapons and aimed at Kataret. The Zabrak closed his eyes, channeling his power. A ball of pure force lightning appeared in his hand, and, with one motion, he electrocuted all the guards. He had been practicing his enhanced powers on his ship, and the training has certainly payed off. Kataret proceeded to enter the room. As he walked inside, he expected to find an old Hutt with an entourage. Instead, he saw a buff man, Zabrak, wearing armored gear, and playing Dejarik with an Evochii. As Kataret stepped in, the armored had the Evochii leave, then turned to Kataret, confirming himself to be Carget. Kataret curiously questioned why a Crime Lord would be so geared and armored instead of relaxing with entertainment. Carget briefly described his past as a mercenary working to power and wealth, and that his current life as a Crime Lord became boring. Kataret quickly returned to his focus and demanded that Carget give him the Datacron. However, Carget disregarded the request and instead praised Kataret for his strength in dealing with the guards and his fiery demand. Carget then made an offer, saying that he would give up the Datacron if he could join Kataret on his exciting journey. Kataret realized he could use the help and accepted. Afterwards, Kataret returned to his ship, absorbing his new stash of Datacrons. Meanwhile, Carget cleared out his Sky Palace of slot machines and gamblers, and offered to use his stronghold and wealth to aid Kataret. Instantly, Kataret accepted, piloting his ship to the Sky Palace and unloaded all of the Datacrons and useful items he held on the ship. He stored them in the Sky Palace, which would serve as a Sanctuary and warehouse for him. Then he and Carget returned to the ship, and piloted off to their next destination. On the ship, Kataret's connection to the Force and the Datacrons appeared severed, so he sent Carget to the remaining Hutt worlds, Quesh and Hutta, to retrieve the Datacrons. Kataret himself decided to meditate and reflect, so he could repair his Force connection and locate the remaining Datacrons. Carget was able to find and obtain the Datacrons on both worlds, though did have some enemy contact with the Republic and Empire on Quesh, as well as deadly Hutt mercenaries on Hutta. By the time Carget had finished, Kataret was well rested and ready to pursue the remaining artifacts together. The Last of the Datacrons Over the course of the year, Kataret and Carget continued to travel across the galaxy, recovering the many Datacrons. Periodically, Kataret came in contact with the Infernal One through dreams and visions. The Rakatan continued the guide Kataret in his quest for power, showing him the way to the Datacrons. As the journey, Kataret gained more strength and wisdom, slowly and unknowingly being corrupted by the Dark Side with each one consumed. However, the Zabrak was determined to be the greatest, and remained on the trail of the Datacrons. The Infernal One's Plan Imperial Infiltration Earning a Reputation Gathering the Strike Team Betrayal on Belsavis The Reborn Dread Masters Call to Ilum The Division Rampage's Rule The Rising The Fall Parasitus' Reformation Independence The Ritual The Followers The Master Plan Preparations The Confrontation Legacy Personality & Traits Allies & Enemies Over the course of his life, Kataret came in contact with a variety of unique and powerful force users that aided and worked against him. Personally, the Zabrak preferred to work alone, believing his power was enough to sustain him and his conquests. However, he urged himself to become allied with other force users, in order to increase his personal power gain. His true first enemy was the Sith. Even though Kataret obviously posed no threat to them as an acolyte, he was treated poorly due to his alien heritage. He faced many acolyte competitors that wanted to get rid of him off the radar, attacking him during his trial. Kataret had only survived from his quick thinking and unfair advantages. The Sith even tried to kill him but only chased him off Korriban instead. Later when Kataret returned to the Empire, he decided to make connections there. Indirectly, Kataret gained the attention of the Empire's Fury, a four man strike team that had participated in flashpoints across the galaxy and gave the Empire an advantage on numerous planets. Kataret forged an alliance with them, along with several other Imperial Legends, on together they assaulted the Rakatan compound, the Eternity Vault. Afterwards, he left the Empire again, believing it could no longer assist in his rise for power. Before his Imperial alliance, Kataret had worked with the Rakatan. They were fierce, ancient beings, and due to them being aliens and powerful at the same time, Kataret took a high liking and interest in them. Through the Datacrons—ancient artifacts that increased ones power and understanding of the galaxy—Kataret was able to seek out the last of them on Belsavis and Lehon. On Belsavis, Kataret met with his new master. Soa, the Infernal One. Kataret worked with Soa to build up the Rakatan Infinite Empire again, gathering ancient machines and allies. However, Kataret eventually sought Soa's power and devices for himself, and in turn, lead a team of Imperial Heroes to destroy the enormous Rakatan. After his defeat, several of the remaining Rakata that were apprenticed by Soa were confused and unsure where to go. Kataret appeared to them as Soa's Successor, and told them that they would best serve the Infinite Empire by serving him. They agreed, and went to Lehon to await Kataret's call. Years later, they would assist Kataret's cult in resurrecting him from death. Aside from the Rakatan, Kataret joined another powerful group of force users, known as the Reborn Dread Masters. These Reborn Dread Masters were a small group of Sith that separated from the Empire to learn and study the Ancient powers of the first Dread Masters. Kataret joined them on the icy world of Ilum by a whisper from The Warlord, the Masters' new leader. Unfortunately, the Masters were in a state of crisis. They were in the middle of a power struggle, fighting each other and their Warlord. In the aftermath, one of the surviving Masters, Rampage, along with Dread Masters Erasis and Parasitus, brought the loyal survivors together in an effort to save their legion. Due to the lack of Masters, Kataret eventually rose to the top and claimed the title of Dread Master, along with another powerful individual known as Asavian. The Masters worked together striking terror throughout the galaxy, assisting each other in raising each other's power. But the leading Dread Master Rampage was eventually killed by Arctis and the Warlord, who had been plotting their revenge on him for splitting the first legion. Ultimately, Rampage's death made the last of the legion collapse. Kataret continued to remain in close contact with Lost Masters Erasis and Asavian. They appeared to be close allies. However, Kataret eventually hungered for more power. He discovered and adapted a ritual that would allow him to raise an immortal army that he would use to conquer the galaxy. While his plan would have most likely failed due to the Empire and Republic's strength, the ritual caught the attention of Erasis and Asavian. Kataret enlisted the help of Asavian to protect him against threats so that Kataret could complete the ritual undisturbed. However Erasis eventually arrived, and, with his arrival, Asavian joined Erasis against Kataret. Enraged, Kataret fought the two in order to protect his ritual. However, together, the two former Dread Masters defeated Kataret and eventually killed him. Erasis and Asavian remain enemies of Kataret, consistently working against his plans to resurrect himself. Kataret's most loyal allies would be his cult, the Followers. Before his death, Kataret desired a precaution in case he would fall to his doom. The Followers consisted of very few loyalists—members who believed and served Kataret willingly. The first of this cult actually came from Kataret's ritual. He had tested it on six individuals before he attempted to use it on his army. The ritual had been a success and those six people had returned, from death, to life. They eventually grew Kataret's order of Followers. The most prominent recruiter, Jaèsa, posed as a Jedi Master and learned an ancient Jedi technique relating to a Hive Mind. This Hive Mind allowed Jaèsa to convert any being she came in contact with to a devoted Follower of Kataret. Eventually, the combined powers of Erasis, Asavian, and the Republic killed or converted all but one of the Follower leaders. Jaèsa had been one of the killed Followers, so, with her death, all the Followers controlled through the Hive Mind were released. Now only one devoted leader along with several loyalists continue to serve Kataret. One of Kataret's least threatening enemies would be the Sith Imperium. The Imperium was a growing power that was formidable against the Republic and Empire. Erasis was one of the many leaders the this Imperium. During the Imperium's Darkest Days, Erasis faced many problems. Kataret appeared (as a Force Ghost) several times to the Imperium, mocking their Councilor Erasis and saying that they were a weak empire. The Imperium snapped at him saying that he couldn't defeat them. However, Kataret remained bold and confident, saying that he could easily wipe them out if he was alive again. At the moment, Kataret remains a minor threat to the Imperium, as they have much larger concerns to fight against. Notable skills Kataret had a wide variety of force powers, techniques, and rituals. As an acolyte, he was nothing special, just another young force-sensitive. Kataret's physical and force strength was actually worse than some of his acolyte competitors, but him mind is what gave him an advantage. After Kataret departed from the Sith and Empire, he discovered the Datacrons, which led to serve his power. Every Datacron consumed strengthened his attributes and made him a stronger, more formidable force user. Hunting down the artifacts, Kataret was also able to learn and master rituals that he could use against his opponents. And that was only the beginning. Kataret's discovery of other force users, such as the Rakata and Dread Masters, fed his power hunger and allowed him to surpass some of the most powerful sith and jedi of his time. Kataret's most commonly used power is his mastery of force lightning. He is able to quickly defeat and take down enemies by conjuring massive amounts of lightning and using them to attack his foes. While it is not his most effective ability, force lightning is a very dangerous weapon to use against any enemy. An uncommon yet effective force power of Kataret's is his power of fear. Originally only used by the Dread Masters, this technique allows Kataret to inflict darkness and dread onto his enemies. However, this ability takes a lot of concentration, and is not nearly as effective as the Masters' powers. Kataret is able to utilize this ability to unbalance his enemies and sometimes even make them hallucinate. As the effects take place, Kataret uses his advantage to eliminate said enemy. Kataret is also profound in telekinesis. He is able to pickup stones, metals, and other potentially dangerous objects and uses them against his enemies. He was even able to move the ground with the force and create miner earthquakes, which served to be incredibly effective against multiple foes. On rare occasions, Kataret was able to wield a lightsaber with the force and fight with it. However, telekinesis is another rare ability used, as it requires incredible resourcefulness and ultimately depends on the environment of the battling grounds. During specific events, Kataret uses a wide variety of rituals. In some cases, he can project a powerful force barrier onto himself for hours, protecting him from any type of normal attack, but also preventing him from doing damage. At other times, Kataret uses artifacts to strengthen him for individual duels, allowing all of his attacks to be more effective. One impressive ritual Kataret was able to use was being able to steal the life of a colony of people and reuse it to resurrect deceased souls. After death, Kataret was still able to interfere with the physical world, never fully becoming one with the force. He was able to possess specific members of his group of disciples, the Followers, but preferred not to often since they were not very powerful in the force. Kataret was also able to make people on Korriban hallucinate and injure them, even as a spirit. And in very rare occasions, Kataret can take corporeal form, physically appearing on Korriban or Nar Shaddaa for a limited time. This technique is very uncommon, since it can only happen for very little time and his powers are weak. At some point during Kataret's independence, he also looked into the possibility of elemental force powers. These were legendary abilities only ever existed in myths. Elemental force users supposedly had an unbelievable connection with the force, being able to use it manipulate natural elements: Fire and water, rock and wind. Kataret was able to mimic a lesser version of some of these powers, but they were mostly inefficient against other powerful force users. Category:Inactive Personnel